Jason Norton
Non Wrestling History Jason Norton, real name Perry Michaels, was born in Kokomo, IN on March 26, 1980. He was the first of 3 children. His family moved to Ft. Myers, Fl when he was 4 months old. James Michael, father, and Lesli Long, mother, were divorced after his father was arrested on attempted burglary charges after he allegedly tried to rob a local convienence store with a broken gun. Soon after the arrest, Jason's mother moved him back to Kokomo, where he remained for his childhood. At 6 months old, Jason was diagnosed with Hemophilia, a rare bleeding disorder where the blood does not clot as fast as normal. Thankfully, he has the most mild case of Hemophilia. His disorder has not affected his life, wrestling, personal or otherwise. 2 years later, Trisha Michaels, Jason's sister was born. During their childhood, Jason and Trisha were very close, as they were homeschooled up until Jason's highschool years. During high school, Jason was a standout student. He attended Taylor High School in Center, IN. He was very popular, and was on the Varsity Titan Wrestling, Titan Football, and Titan Track and Field Team. He was the first student at his school to compete in a State Championship event in 3 different sports. He was the 185 lb State Class 2A champion, and was a member of the 1996 State Champion Baseball team. The Titan football team was ranked dead last, but Jason did make the honorable mention list 3 out of 4 years as a wide receiver. After high school, Jason attended Indiana University of Kokomo for 3 years. He originally attended in hopes of receiving a Bachelor's degree in Graphic Design, but switched majors many times of the course of 3 years before finally quitting. Until becoming a full-time wrestler, Jason worked in the commercial division of a local electronics/appliance company. Wrestling History At the age of 19, Jason's sister began dating Brandon Davis a.k.a. Brandon Force. Brandon was involved in WCWL, World Championship Wrestling League. Jason had always been into wrestling during his childhood, attending pretty much every major promotion in the area, including Wrestlemania 8 where he witnessed Hulk Hogan defeat Sid Vicious. However, he never figured he had a career in professional wrestling. Brandon invited him to a local event as a stage hand. They arrived 3 hours prior to the event to help set up the ring and other event needs. After the ring was up, Brandon brought Jason into the ring to show him a few moves. Quickly realizing that Jason was a natural wrestler, Brandon got him a contract with the WCWL. Brandon has since retired from in-ring work, but still manages Jason. Jason trained with Brandon for 8 months, and was also trained by his uncle Eric Sands, along with Eric's long time friend Davey Boone. Both men died in car accidents. Eric was involved in a fatal car accident while driving home from a match in 2004. Davey was hit by a drunk driver in October 7 Jason wrestled in the WCWL, and other local indy promotions for 6 years, beating much of the competition. However, due to local scene drama and many of the top local promoters feeling Jason was too cocky, he was never pushed for any type of promotion. Unfortunately, he had lost touch with Eric and Davey, and hung up his boots. In late 2006, Jason left the WCWL, and went back to work at a regular job. In mid November 2007, Jason was called up by friend Seth Drabble. Seth discussed to him about his uncle Davey Boone being killed by a drunk driver. He also told Jason about the new NCW. Seth offered to put in a good word for him with the NCW, and Jason quickly accepted. Jason signed his contract on November 25, 2007. WCWL- World Championship Wrestling League -Held the WCWL Tag Team Title w/ Brandon for 3 months in 2002. -Held the WCWL Title for 11 months in 2003, the longest title run in the company's history at the time. -Held the WCWL Hardcore Championship for 2 weeks in 2004, at which time the title was vacated due to local law changes. NCW - New Championship Wrestling -Nothing as of present. Moves Signature Moves -Inverted Superplex -Snap DDT -Side slam -Knee lift -Inverted Russian legsweep -Standing dropkick -Frontsuplex -Sleeper, -Face lock Finishers The Annihilator-German suplex with such force that it flips the opponent over and he lands on his face. Current Theme * "'nCw:"' "Bullet with a Name" by Nonpoint